Not so complicated
by EverDarkDreamer
Summary: SOUSUKE / KISUMI two-shot. Las malas decisiones pueden llevar a cosas buenas? Será que sólo complican más las cosas o es que, más bien, abren puertas que antes creíamos cerradas? Descubrirlo no es tan complicado...
1. Chapter 1: Mess up

_Este fic fue hecho por pedido de una amiga y aunque pensaba presentarlo para cubrir el reto que vi en uno de los foros, no cuadra con todas las características, así que decidí publicarlo así nomás :)_

_No es una pareja muy popular y aunque no hay mucho romance aquí, no quiere decir que no vaya a escribir algo así en el futuro XD Amo SouRin ya sea como amigos o pareja, con final feliz para ellos o no, y hay tantos fics maravillosos sobre ellos por allí que no sé si llegue a escribir alguno que esté a la altura U_U así que por ahora vamos con esta parejita :3 Espero lo disfruten~_

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi_

* * *

><p><strong>Sousuke's POV<strong>

"_Makoto llamó más temprano para conversar….Haru está en problemas y hemos decidido hacer algo al respecto…...Voy a llevar a Haru conmigo a Australia…Me ausentaré por varios días, pero volveré para la competencia, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, Sousuke…."_

Preocuparme? De qué tendría que preocuparme? Rin no sólo debe competir en un importante torneo como lo es la competencia nacional, sino también es capitán del equipo de nuestra escuela. Por supuesto que tiene que volver a tiempo para la competencia! Si por un segundo llegara a creer que Rin tiene la idea de abandonar todo por ir de viaje con Nanase, entonces no estaría preocupado, sino furioso….muy MUY furioso. De un modo u otro le haría olvidar esta tontería de viajar a Australia faltando tan poco para el torneo, si la razón no funciona con él primero!…..

Pero ése no es el caso….. Rin está pensando con la cabeza, y aunque ya no necesita demostrar lo que es capaz de hacer frente a esa gran audiencia pues ya ha recibido varias ofertas de distintas universidades, no va abandonar a su equipo pues todos confían en él….Nunca les decepcionaría de ese modo, ni siquiera por ayudar a uno de sus amigos….ni siquiera para que Nanase encuentre su rumbo usando métodos tan extremos….

_El quipo no se sentirá decepcionado, pero qué hay de ti?_ Me dice una fastidiosa voz interior que no soy capaz de apagar. Sería mentir si dijera que, luego de los últimos acontecimientos y revelaciones, no me fastidia que Rin todavía prefiera invertir tiempo y esfuerzo en Nanase –precisamente Nanase- a dedicarme un poco de tiempo a mí. No pido mucho tampoco, ni siquiera que me lleve con él a Australia, solamente que se quede cerca mientras todavía tenemos tiempo para hacerlo…No me parece mucho pedir…

Además, Nanase tiene otros amigos capaces de hacerle entrar en razón y encontrar su rumbo. Si el testarudo no desea escuchar ni siquiera a Tachibana, entonces que más se puede hacer? Ey! Hasta yo lo intenté! No por su bien, sino por el de Rin, pero al final de cuentas Nanase es quien debe decidir por sí mismo. Tiene todas las puertas abiertas frente a él, sólo debe decidir tomar una…..qué tragedia es ésa?! Si esos son sus problemas, me encantaría tenerlos!...

Bueno, tal vez es el enojo hablando por mí…..pues si bien la partida de Rin no me preocupó, sí me hizo sentir decepcionado y ahora la decepción se ha convertido en una mezcla entre enojo y resentimiento….y tal vez haya algo de celos por allí, dado que Rin todavía parece encaprichado con Nanase y ésta seguramente es la oportunidad por la que siempre ha soñado: estar a solas con aquel al que le robó el aliento desde que éramos niños, en un lugar de ensueño, alejados de todo y de todos…..Vaya uno a preguntarse como es que conseguirá que el chico maravilla *encuentre su camino*…..no quiero pensar en eso….

Sí, definitivamente estoy un poco celoso, pero generalmente es así cuando Nanase está involucrado, sin embargo….lo que me decepcionó de su decisión en un principio y me tiene ahora molesto, fue que la repentina partida de Rin haya arruinado los planes que tenía para nosotros dos estos días. No era nada muy elaborado, los planes en sí, sólo pasar tiempo juntos como en el pasado, haciendo cosas que pondrían una sonrisa en su rostro, pero sí había algo a lo que le había dedicado mucho tiempo y reflexión, buscando la mejor manera de hacerlo: había planeado que aclaremos el tipo de relación que hay entre nosotros.

Antes de venir a Samezuka estaba seguro que sólo sentía una profunda amistad y admiración hacia Rin, sin embargo…..encontrarme con él después de tanto tiempo y vivir juntos en los dormitorios por meses me ha hecho darme cuenta que mi interés hacia él podría ir más allá de una simple amistad. Ya no somos niños, y aunque él todavía guarda características que me agradaban del niño que una vez conocí, Rin ha crecido. No sólo su físico es ahora el de un atleta, también su personalidad se ha vuelto más…..atrayente.

Me costó algo de tiempo aceptar que me sentía atraído físicamente hacia él, no porque seamos del mismo género, sino porque se trataba de mi mejor amigo. Nunca antes me había sentido así respecto a él…De niños pensaba que era lindo, casi como una niña, aunque nunca se lo dijera pues me habría golpeado. Ahora no tiene nada de niña –salvo su nombre- pero eso no le quita atractivo a mis ojos…..por el contrario, es el motivo por el cual muchas veces me quedo viéndole más tiempo del que debería….

Sin embargo, Rin nunca se dio cuenta del modo en que le miro, al menos no hasta el día de los relevos, en que tuve que confesarle lo de mi lesión. Allí tiene que haberse dado cuenta pues no traté en lo absoluto ocultar todo lo que él me hace sentir. No sé qué tan profundos sean mis sentimientos hacia él pues consideraba peligroso ahondar en ellos, y no tengo idea de si Rin se siente del mismo modo respecto a mí, pero a veces pareciera que sí, por lo menos desde que supiera de mi lesión pues ha empezado a prestarme más atención, y ya desde antes he podido notar algo en él que me dice que, al menos, se siente atraído físicamente hacia mí…sin embargo, no puedo estar seguro.

Es por esa razón que no he dicho nada todavía, pero desde que se descubriera mi secreto siento que ya es tiempo…..No sé que camino vaya a tomar Rin después, pero lo más probable es que sea lejos de aquí, así que necesito aclarar esto entre nosotros antes que eso pase para poder ver que hacemos de aquí en adelante…O por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba hacer estos días, antes de que Nanase tuviera ese conflicto existencial y Rin –como otras veces ya- corriera en su auxilio llevándose al chico a otro continente…..

Una semana es demasiado tiempo…..ya llevo cuatro días en casa y no veo la hora de irme. No es que no guste de pasar tiempo con mis padres, pero aunque no lo mencionan seguido, en sus ojos puedo ver que desean saber de una vez lo que haré con mi vida. Lo de ayudar a papá en su negocio es algo temporal, y todavía no sé bien lo que haré después de eso, así que prefiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible fuera de casa para no tener que responder sus silenciosas preguntas. Es por ello que ahora me encuentro caminando sin rumbo fijo a través de la ciudad…..

Tengo sed y hace calor…..hay un minimarket al final de la calle….ojalá tengan cola, pero hace tanto calor que cualquier gaseosa me vendría bien. Entro al minimarket e inmediatamente algunos ojos se posan sobre mí. Generalmente llamo la atención a donde voy por mi altura, sin embargo he aprendido a ignorar esas miradas. Camino entre los anaqueles en busca de lo que he venido a comprar cuando de repente alguien se cuelga de mis hombros, cogiéndome desprevenido, por detrás. Siento unos cabellos finos tocar mi oreja derecha y el olor como de fresas asalta mis sentidos, y entonces sé de quien se trata antes de que siquiera hable.

"Sousuke!~ Qué casualidad encontrarte aquí! Este lugar queda lejos de tu casa. Acaso haz venido por algo en especial?~" al menos tiene la delicadeza de no apoyarse en mi hombro malo. Si bien no he hecho esfuerzo para contactarle después de que le viera en el Hospital aquella vez, Kisumi siempre está feliz de verme…..no estoy muy conforme en la manera en que lo demuestra, pero tampoco me molesta mucho.

"Nada, sólo vine por una cola….." Kisumi no necesita saber que estaba deambulando por las calles buscando matar el tiempo, y que inadvertidamente acabé aquí….Ahora que me doy cuenta, debo haber caminado mucho pues éste es el minimarket que queda camino a su casa.

"Haz venido para pasar los feriados en casa, no?~ Que raro que Rin no esté contigo. Ustedes siempre andan juntos ~ O acaso no ha venido a casa a visitar a su familia?" debería sorprenderme que Kisumi sea capaz de llegar a esa conclusión, pero él nos conoce desde que éramos niños, así que es normal….Muchas veces prefiero que se calle pues suele hablar demás, pero en ocasiones como ésta no, pues así no tengo que dar muchas explicaciones.

"No….." Kisumi deja ir mis hombros para pararse a mi lado, pero no me deja ir del todo pues se coge de mi brazo…..supongo que no planea marcharse pronto….Otras veces hubiera querido que fuese así, pero ahora no me caería mal algo de compañía, aunque se trate de la suya.

Si antes llamaba la atención por mi tamaño, ahora que tengo a un chico cogido de mi brazo lo hago mucho más, especialmente porque se trata de Kisumi (quien también resalta en la multitud), quien ahora conversa conmigo –en ese tono alegre suyo- acercando mucho su cara a la mía, pegándose a mí de a ratos mientras paseamos por entre las filas de productos apilados en los estantes. Afirmar que le gusta invadir mi espacio personal está sobrentendido. La razón por la que lo hace es lo que generalmente produce que prefiera terminar nuestros encuentros lo más pronto posible.

Si me costó tiempo para darme cuenta sobre el cambio en la relación entre Rin y yo, la atracción física que siente Kisumi hacia mí la pude notar casi desde un principio, durante el último año que nos vimos, antes de irme a Tokio. Ambos teníamos 15 años, así que posiblemente las hormonas jugaron un papel muy importante en todo eso, pero lo cierto es que yo no detuve en ningún momento los avances de Kisumi hacia mí, por lo que ahora él se siente en total libertad de portarse así conmigo.

No soy ciego y soy capaz de ver lo que otros ven en él. Kisumi es un chico lindo, siempre lo ha sido y ahora que ha crecido, mucho más. A pesar de tener el cuerpo de un atleta, sus facciones son delicadas, como las de Rin, sólo que Kisumi no tiene un gramo de agresividad en él y casi siempre luce feliz en lugar de molesto. Sus cabellos de color entre melón y rosado claro le dan un aire más delicado e infantil todavía, aunque sus ojos violetas y su sonrisa pícara demuestren otra cosa cuando habla. Debo admitir que en un par de ocasiones me he fijado en él más de lo que debería, de manera no amical, sin que se dé cuenta, pero nada más.

Nunca le he conocido enamorada, sin embargo Kisumi ha recibido la atención de las chicas desde que éramos niños. Con el tiempo en lugar de apartarles, Kisumi ha aprendido a disfrutar de la atención que recibe de ellas, siguiéndoles el juego en cualquier cosa que deseen de él. No tengo idea de hasta donde haya llegado con alguna de esas chicas que le siguen a todos lados, pero los rumores que escuché sobre él cuando le acompañé a su escuela, más tarde ese día que nos vimos en el hospital, me dejaron en claro que sus juegos de la escuela media habían dejado de ser sólo juegos al pasar a secundaria.

Sé que no se puede confiar en los rumores de la gente, pero con Kisumi estos parecieran ser acertados, incluso los más escandalosos. Todo su lenguaje corporal me dice que es un provocador, y ya en secundaria hay pocas personas capaces de decir no a tales provocaciones. Su "club" de admiradores no sólo se limita a las chicas ahora, sino también a varios muchachos, y conociendo cómo se comporta conmigo, no cabe duda que Kisumi ya debe haber experimentado muchas cosas con ellos, pues si la mayoría de chicas suelen poner límites debido al pudor femenino, lo mismo no ocurre con los hombres. Lo más probable es que ya haya hecho de todo al menos con alguno de ellos, el tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

"Aquí tienes la cola que tanto te gusta~ Seguro la quieres helada. Está bien así?~" exclama de repente Kisumi, colocando, al mismo tiempo, la lata de gaseosa sobre un lado de mi cuello. Lo frío de la lata me hace temblar un poco, pero la acción de Kisumi es lo que provoca que voltee a verle a los ojos…..De todas las maneras que tenía para demostrarme que la gaseosa está fría, escoge la que pone un nudo en mi estómago.

Le quito la lata de las manos y Kisumi sonríe satisfecho, con fingida inocencia sobre lo que acaba de hacer. Kisumi nunca ha tomado nada muy en serio, ni siquiera los insultos que otros alguna vez le han dado, así que no me sorprendería que tampoco tome las relaciones sentimentales seriamente. Es muy probable que no tenga interés aún en avocarse exclusivamente a una persona, prefiriendo *tontear* con varias, así que sus provocaciones no son otra cosa que lo que un anzuelo es para un pescador…el cual va lanzando una y otra vez hasta que algún pez pique…Me pregunto cuántos *peces* ya habrá atrapado Kisumi de ese modo…..

Mientras nos alejamos del minimarket, Kisumi hace que le cuente acerca de lo que ha sido mi vida en Samezuka, y aunque soy vago con mis respuestas, él no se amilana, aparentemente verdaderamente curioso sobre cómo es vivir en los dormitorios de la escuela…..Bueno, él no va a una academia privada, así que todavía regresa a casa de sus padres luego de clases….esto debe ser nuevo para él. Mientras hablo, Kisumi trata repetidas veces arrebatarme la lata de cola para tomar un poco, pero no le dejo. Finalmente me la termino y boto la lata vacía en un tacho….Kisumi pone una expresión casi adorable cuando se da cuenta que ha perdido…..

"Pensaba ir al cine más tarde. Quieres venir conmigo?~ Podemos seguir poniéndonos al día mientras esperamos por la función y así me cuentas a dónde ha ido Rin y lo que ha ido a hacer por allá~" propone Kisumi mientras caminamos por una callecita casi desierta…..Ahora que lo pienso, Kisumi no compró nada en el minimarket, así que no entiendo qué hacía dentro en primer lugar…..o entró cuando me vio hacerlo?...

"Tengo otras cosas que hacer, así que mejor me voy—"

"No seas así, Sousuke~ No todos los días nos cruzamos de este modo~ Si quieres te invito algo de comer mientras charlamos. Tengo cupones para una pastelería de por aquí. Hace tiempo que no conversamos y en verdad quiero saber qué han estado haciendo tú y Rin, especialmente Rin pues no he hablado con él en años y ahora no ha venido contigo, así que debe haber un buen motivo para que-"

"Rin ha ido a Australia con Nanase. Allí lo tienes. Ahora déjame ir!" aunque no grito, estoy cerca de hacerlo pues no quiero hablar del asunto. Kisumi no se aleja, pero si me queda mirando fijamente. No es la primera vez que actúo así con él, claro que no suele suceder seguido, y aunque no sé qué estará pensando, siento como si sus ojos violetas me disecaran y eso me incomoda un poco.

"Entonces por eso estás molesto…..De todas maneras, no deberías fruncir el ceño de ese modo…te saldrán arrugas antes de tiempo…." Dice Kisumi en un tono que encuentro sugestivo, casi exhalando las palabras cerca de mi rostro, a la vez que toca con sus delgados dedos mi ceño, presionándolo un poco.

"No hagas eso…." El enojo de hace un poco se convierte en algo más y ese nudo en el estómago vuelve con más fuerza, así que atrapo su muñeca con mi mano, alejando sus de dedos de mi cara, lo suficiente para que no sea capaz de tocarme.

"Acaso te molesta que pasen tiempo a solas por allá? Crees que algo puede llegar a ocurrir entre ellos porque comparten la misma habitación de hotel?" justamente lo que he estado evitando pensar sale de la boca de Kisumi, y no puedo evitar manifestar mi malestar con un gruñido. Por qué tiene que seguir hablando?

Por meses Rin y yo hemos compartido el mismo dormitorio y no ha ocurrido nada entre nosotros…..sí se han dado situaciones *peculiares* que podrían haber llevado a otras cosas más íntimas, pero Rin o bien no parecía darse cuenta o bien desestimaba el asunto como otra cosa al final. Todo este tiempo me ha estado enviando señales confusas, y por eso no he podido decir nada hasta ahora. Sin embargo, con Nanase es distinto…..Sé muy bien de la fascinación que siente por el chico desde que éramos niños, así que no puedo garantizar que nada vaya a suceder si algunas de las mismas situaciones se presentan…..A diferencia de vivir en los dormitorios, ellos no tienen a nadie que vaya a interrumpirles de casualidad en el hotel, así que cualquier cosa podría pasar….cosas en las que no había querido pensar y ahora asaltan mi mente por culpa de Kisumi.

"Haruka podrá ser un prodigio en el agua, pero no tanto así para las relaciones interpersonales…Rin tendría que ser quien le aborde primero para que algo pase y yo no creo que eso suceda…..además….sería muy tonto de su parte escoger a Haruka, cuando te tiene a ti aquí, esperando por él…..Quien sabe, tal vez si esta vez le dices que se quede, Rin abandone la idea de ir a estudiar a Australia…."

…..Cómo?...Qué acaba de decir?...Kisumi agacha la mirada…creo que dice algo más, al mismo tiempo que apoya su mano libre, levemente, sobre mi hombro izquierdo. Necesito que se explique y me confirme, sin juegos, lo que acaba de decir, así que rodeo su cuello con mi mano izquierda para levantar su cara y me vea a los ojos. Él se muestra sorprendido, pero cuando le pido que me diga de dónde ha sacado que Rin va a ir a estudiar a Australia, Kisumi responde de inmediato.

"Ayer hablé con Makoto y me dijo que Rin le contó sus planes….No me dio detalles, sólo que Rin pretendía ir allá después de graduarse de secundaria…." Entonces además de haber hablado sobre qué hacer con Nanase, Tachibana y Rin intercambiaron sus planes futuros…..Rin me mencionó los de Tachibana, pero no los suyos, antes de partir….Ahora todo tiene sentido…..Entonces la carta que le llegó aquel día por correo aéreo tenía que ver con eso. Pensé que podría tratarse una carta de la familia que le cuidó mientras estuvo en Australia, pero me equivoqué….debí sospechar algo desde el momento en que Rin no quiso hablarme de ello.

Muy contrariado por todo, dejo ir a Kisumi, meto mis manos a los bolsillos de mis pantalones, y comienzo a caminar dando pasos largos para alejarme de allí. De todos los lugares a los que Rin podría ir para seguir su carrera profesional, tenía que ser Australia….el único sitio a donde no puedo acompañarle. Podía haber escogido cualquier universidad de Japón, pero no…..Rin desea ir a Australia, posiblemente para terminar bien lo que comenzó allá…..tener su revancha. Tal vez la idea no me guste, pero puedo entender por qué desea ir allá y por qué es tan importante….Esto hace que mantener una relación –si es que llegamos a iniciar una- sea mucho más complicado, sin embargo podría intentarlo.

Ya estuvimos separados 5 años y el que se quiera ir tan lejos después de habernos re-encontrado hace unos meses no es algo que me entusiasme, pero…eso no es lo que me fastidia aquí. Posiblemente, Rin mantuvo esto en secreto de mí pues no quería que yo pensara que se llevaba a Nanase a Australia con segundas intenciones. Basado en lo que sé, su idea desde un inicio pudo no sólo haber sido ayudar a su amigo, sino convencerle de ir a nadar con él allá en Australia…..La vocecita que me dice: _y que hay de ti?_ Empieza a darme un dolor de cabeza…..

"Espera, Sousuke!" Kisumi se para delante de mí, deteniendo mi avance. Él es casi tan alto como yo, así que es uno de los pocos que puede hacerlo, pero no es tan robusto como yo, así que podría apartarle con facilidad si quisiera.

"Kisumi, no estoy de humor para-"

"Fue por lo que dije, no? Pensé que tú sabías ya que Rin y tú viven juntos, y se cuentan todo….Makoto nunca mencionó que era un secreto…." Esto me recuerda que debería estar molesto con él por contarle a Tachibana y Nanase sobre mi lesión, pero yo tampoco le dije aquella vez que era un secreto….. Las palabras de Kisumi echan más sal a la herida, pues aunque estoy seguro que Rin planeaba decírmelo después, enterarme de este modo es muy molesto….y también cambia todo, pues si Nanase dice que no quiere quedarse con él en Australia y luego Rin acepta iniciar algo conmigo, yo no voy a estar seguro que lo hizo solamente por mí…Yo no deseo ser el premio consuelo de nadie…..

"No es secreto, sólo que-…..olvídalo, no pasa nada…." Estoy muy contrariado por cómo todo aquello que creí podría pasar en estos días y en el futuro entre Rin y yo, hayan quedado en sólo ideas frustradas y posibilidades echadas a perder, así que sólo deseo estar solo ahora. No fijo mi mirada otra vez en Kisumi hasta que siento sus manos posarse sobre la solapa de mi camisa.

"Estás alterado. No puedes volver así a tu casa…..Por qué mejor no vienes conmigo a mi casa y te quedas hasta que se te pase? Estoy seguro que podemos encontrar algo que hacer juntos, como antes!~ Hayato ha salido con nuestros padres, y no van a volver hasta muy tarde, así que estaremos solos…."

Una pequeña parte de mí quiere decir que no, pero en su mayoría la idea me agrada pues no deseo regresar a casa de mis padres todavía para estar solo con mis pensamientos…así mismo, me agrada lo que veo en los ojos violetas de Kisumi….la promesa de algo bueno. Parece que verdaderamente tiene la intención de hacerme pasar un buen rato.

"…está bien…." Kisumi sonríe contento y se coge de mi brazo para llevarme a su casa…..lo que provoca que también sonría un poco. Supongo que cualquier cosa que vayamos a hacer es mejor que deambular solo por allí….

* * *

><p>"Lo estoy haciendo bien?~"<p>

Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente, en un intento de suprimir el vergonzoso sonido que buscaba escapar de mis labios…..Se siente demasiado bien….Vaya….Kisumi es muy bueno usando sus manos. He ido a diferentes terapeutas y parte de la terapia para mi lesión son los masajes, para relajar los músculos, así que puedo decir que Kisumi está haciendo un muy buen trabajo…..Cómo fue que llegó a ser tan bueno? es algo en lo que prefiero no pensar en este momento…..

Estoy sentado al borde de su cama, sin camisa, y con Kisumi sentado detrás de mí, masajeando los músculos de mi hombro derecho y la parte superior de mi espalda. Cómo llegamos a esto? Bueno, después de que hiciera un mal movimiento y Kisumi me viera cogerme el hombro de a ratos, se ofreció –o más bien me obligó- a darme un masaje para aliviar el dolor…..Debo admitir que es lo mejor que ha hecho por mí desde que llegáramos a su casa.

Sus dedos se mueven con destreza, presionando firme y precisamente sobre los nudos; frotando donde está más sensible para aliviar el dolor; y estirando todo una vez que ha conseguido relajar los músculos lo suficiente. Kisumi es muy bueno en esto, y sólo me queda suponer que se volvió tan bueno haciendo lo mismo, repetidas veces, con otros…posiblemente los miembros de su equipo de basquetbol…..habrá traído a alguno aquí mismo?

"Te sientes mejor ahora?..." pregunta Kisumi, casi susurrando en mi oído derecho, sacando un temblor de mi cuerpo. Los dedos de Kisumi rozan mi costado, ligeramente, casi como por error, antes de subir hacia la parte del hombro en contacto con mi espalda. No soy tonto, él ha estado haciendo esto desde hace un rato….ha estado teniendo estos *deslices* que le permiten tocar más de lo que debería.

Desde hace tiempo que sé que a Kisumi le gusto o al menos le gusta mi físico, y no es la primera vez que le dejo tocarme más de lo que debería…..A los 15 años tomaba a juego sus provocaciones y estaba tan enfocado en la natación que no le hacía caso, en cambio ahora…..no tengo motivos para no seguirle el juego.

Rin y yo sólo somos amigos, y luego de este viajecito suyo con Nanase y su próxima partida de solo ida a Australia, parece que seguiremos siendo sólo eso, pues no hay manera que, sabiendo lo que sé ahora, vaya a conversar con él sobre *nosotros*. Si no soy capaz de alcanzar lo que quiero, entonces sería tonto dejar pasar aquello que se me ofrece. Y lo que Kisumi ofrece no es nada tan serio ni que necesite muchas cavilaciones como lo es iniciar una relación.

"Mucho mejor….tal vez debería deshacerme de mi terapeuta y dejar que tú te hagas cargo de mí de aquí en adelante…." Volteo un poco la cara para ver su reacción a mis palabras, y sonrío….es la primera vez que cojo a Kisumi con la guardia baja, sin embargo se le pasa pronto pues lo siguiente que siento son sus brazos rodeándome –él casi montado en mi espalda- y sus cabellos rosados cerca de mi oreja.

"Kisumi-sensei cuidará muy bien de ti, Sousuke~ Hay algo más que pueda hacer por mi paciente favorito para que se sienta mejor?~~" su tono juguetón y alegre me entusiasma bastante, así como sentir su cuerpo tan pegado al mío y el aroma de sus cabellos. Sin vacilar, cojo una de sus muñecas y me doy la vuelta, trayéndole cerca de mí, pero esta vez de frente.

"Sí, hay algo que puedes hacer….Kisumi…." uso un tono de voz distinto esta vez, para que Kisumi se dé cuenta a qué me refiero. En sus ojos puedo ver que capta el mensaje, sin embargo también me parece ver algo de duda o confusión allí…..o tal vez simplemente es sorpresa….sí, debe ser eso.

Con mi otra mano le sujeto por la nuca, firmemente, para traerle hacia mí y juntar nuestros labios en un beso. Siento el cuerpo de Kisumi tensarse por completo y su falta de reacción me permite saborear sus labios por unos segundos…..son suaves y húmedos, como alguna vez imaginé que serían. Kisumi demora en corresponder el beso, pero cuando lo hace es fantástico…..los comentarios que escuché en su escuela quedaron cortos…..Aunque el beso es apasionado, por momentos también es dulce, especialmente cuando siento su mano libre casi acariciar mi mejilla, levemente.

Esta dulzura de su parte no debe ser otra cosa que otra de sus provocaciones, así que la tomo como tal. Apretando mis dedos en su nuca, consigo que ladee un poco la cara, trayéndole más cerca de mí, obligándole a que abra la boca para que me deje entrar. Kisumi hace un sonido de sorpresa. Su mano libre baja de mi mejilla a mi hombro, presionando un poco allí como si quisiera empujarme, pero sin hacerlo en verdad. Él me deja dominar el beso por unos instantes, permitiendo moverme libremente dentro de su boca, pero al cabo de un rato, él también profundiza el beso del mismo modo y las cosas se ponen mucho mejores.

Dejo ir su muñeca, para así colocar mi mano en su espalda y pegarle más a mí, a pesar de la incómoda posición. Nuestros labios se separan ligeramente por el movimiento, y escucho el gemido que escapa de los labios de Kisumi…..en todos estos años que le conozco, le he escuchado reír, quejarse, e inclusive llorar, pero jamás gemir de placer. Aunque es algo nuevo, me gusta mucho y quiero escuchar más. Meto la mano que tengo en su espalda, debajo de su camisa y Kisumi se estremece, dejando salir otro de sus deliciosos gemidos. Él coloca tentativamente una mano en mi nuca y otra en mi espalda.

Siento sus dedos jugar cariñosamente con mis cabellos cortos, mientras nos seguimos besando, pero eso es todo lo que hace. Por mi parte, es la primera vez que tengo a alguien de este modo, y aunque he besado a algunas chicas en Tokitsu, no hubo oportunidad de llegar a mucho más con ellas, por lo que no planeo desaprovechar esta chance. Haciendo uso de mi tamaño, echo a Kisumi sobre su cama, sin romper el beso. Siento sus dedos presionar la piel en mi espalda, y esto me motiva a bajar la mano que tengo en la suya para presionar ligeramente su culo, por encima del pantalón.

"S-sousu-ke…." Exhala él mi nombre contra mis labios, jadeante y con las mejillas muy rojas, y aunque parece que desea decir algo más, no le dejo, besándole nuevamente, pues no quiero que diga algo que pueda interrumpir este momento.

Besar a Kisumi ha resultado ser mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. No sólo me gusta sino que me produce un deseo incontrolable por más. Sin perder tiempo, separo sus piernas y me coloco entre ellas, pues la posición anterior era muy incómoda como para continuar. Llevo una mano a su abdomen, sacando un hermoso gemido de su parte. Su piel se siente fantástica bajo mis dedos, así que ya no puedo esperar a sentirla con mis labios. Paso a besar su cuello, a la vez que voy desabotonando su camisa, para poder tocar su pecho.

Kisumi gime, jadea, y se retuerce bajo mío mientras hago esto, especialmente cuando empiezo a recorrer su cuerpo con mis manos y mordisquear la tierna piel de su cuello. Él parece estarlo disfrutando tanto como yo, y la facilidad con que me ha dejado llegar tan lejos con él me dice que no es la primera vez que hace esto…..tal vez ni siquiera es la primera vez que lo hace aquí en su habitación. Este pensamiento me provoca una punzada de celos que no tengo derecho a sentir…él y yo sólo somos amigos, y lo que está pasando ahora es algo producto del momento, para satisfacción de ambos….nada más.

Y como posiblemente sea algo que se dé sólo una vez, pienso sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Paso a besar el otro lado de su cuello, ladeando la cabeza de Kisumi tirando un poco de sus cabellos rosas., mientras que, al mismo tiempo, bajo mi otra mano para abrir sus pantalones por delante, tirando de ellos para coger sus caderas también. Una de las manos de Kisumi se coloca sobre la mía, tratando de apartarla, así que la aprisiono contra la cama, sobre su cabeza, y vuelvo a intentar lo anterior usando mi otra mano.

"S-sousuke…ah!..e-espera…."

"Kisumi, no tenemos mucho tiempo, y además creo que ya hemos tenido suficiente jue-"

"N-no quiero continuar….."

Las palabras de Kisumi me dejan mudo y detengo todo movimiento….no comprendo…..Por qué-? No hay posibilidad de que haya confundido sus intenciones…..Sus provocaciones siempre me han dado a entender que quiere algo más conmigo, además él fue quien me invitó a su casa, para estar a solas dentro de su habitación…..Kisumi no se resistió al beso, muy por el contrario, lo correspondió maravillosamente, y todo indica que ya ha hecho esto antes, entonces no comprendo que está pasando.

"Y por qué no?!" ahora estoy un poco irritado pues muy posiblemente, de todos los chicos a los que ha traído aquí para lo mismo, yo sea el único a quien se lo esté negando…..y si su objetivo es hacerse el difícil por fastidiar, entonces tengo más razones para molestarme…..

"…todo se ha dado demasiado rápido y yo no sabía que tú-….nunca he hecho eso antes….No digo que no quiero, sólo que…no ahora…no…así….perdón…"

Su voz se oye tan suave, insegura y apenada, que recién entonces me detengo a verle bien. Realmente verle. Kisumi todavía tiene las mejillas coloradas por lo de hace poco, y su respiración sigue siendo agitada aún, pero el temblor que recorre su cuerpo mientras le tengo inmovilizado debajo de mí, es diferente. Sus ojos violetas me miran pesarosos y hasta con algo de temor, ya sea por mi reacción o por lo que estaba a punto de pasar. No son los ojos de alguien que está acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por-…..mierda….en verdad él no ha tenido sexo antes, y peor aún, se está portando como alguien que quiere que su primera vez sea especial…..con alguien especial….

"Por qué me dejaste besarte entonces? Por qué no me detuviste antes?" Aunque no haya tenido sexo antes, Kisumi no es ingenuo y sabía muy bien en qué dirección estábamos yendo. Si no quería que lleguemos a eso bien pudo haberme detenido antes.

"….porque se trataba de ti….No quería que el beso terminara…."

Oh!...Por primera vez percibo lo que antes no podía, en los ojos de Kisumi….No era provocación ni deseo, sino verdadero afecto….y no de la clase de afecto que se tiene por un amigo….Por eso fue que no se opuso a que le besara. Nunca pensó que sucedería y tomó esa oportunidad sin hacer preguntas, dejando lo demás para después…..es lo que yo hubiera hecho si Rin me hubiese besado así casi de la nada, en algunas de esas ocasiones *peculiares* que parecían llevar a eso…..Kisumi lo hizo por sus sentimientos hacia mí, y yo me aproveché de ello…..aunque no fue a propósito y todo se debió a un error de mi parte, igual me siento terrible….

Le dejo ir y me levanto para quedar sentado al borde de la cama, como antes, apoyando mis codos en mis muslos. Qué desastre…..Años de conocerle y no fui capaz de darme cuenta de esto….Cómo he podido equivocarme tanto? Creí más en los rumores que en lo que sabía de mi propio amigo. Kisumi siempre ha sido afectuoso con sus amigos, incluso al poco tiempo de conocerles, y supongo que eso debe haber llevado a unos malentendidos en su escuela, que después dieron lugar a esos rumores. Él no se toma las cosas muy en serio, así que en lugar de confrontar a quienes decían esas cosas de él, simplemente debe haber hecho oídos sordos a ello, esperando que desaparezcan….

Ahora que lo pienso, sus muestras de afecto hacia mí siempre fueron un poco distintas, y buscaba cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo conmigo, lo feliz que está siempre de verme, y la manera en que-….muy tarde para darse cuenta de esas cosas. Si tanto me equivoqué con él, no quiero pensar que puedo estar haciendo lo mismo con Rin, viendo cosas que no son….

"…Sousuke?..." Kisumi toca tentativamente mi brazo y, sin pensarlo, volteo a verle….sólo para encontrarme de frente con su mirada preocupada pero todavía afectuosa….Me siento fatal, pues aunque yo llevé las cosas hasta este punto, lo hice por motivos muy distintos a los suyos….y eso es justamente el por qué el se opuso a tener sexo conmigo. Kisumi no es un libertino como le han pintado en su escuela, y por ende sólo desea tener sexo con alguien a quien ame y que le ame de vuelta…..y eso sólo se da si estás en una relación.

Me pongo de pie y camino hasta donde está mi camisa sobre una silla. Mientras me la coloco, le doy la espalda a Kisumi pues no puedo verle en este momento. Le escucho moverse en la cama, pero no bajar de ella, así que debe estar arreglándose las ropas también. Una vez que estoy listo, cojo uno de sus peines y me acerco a él para alcanzárselo.

"Te has despeinado un poco. No sé cuánto tiempo te tome arreglarte, pero si quieres te puedo esperar abajo." No puedo evitar llevar una mano a su cabeza para tocar algunas de sus mechas rosadas…..Desde niño, Kisumi siempre se ha quejado de lo fácil que se desordena su cabello y cuánto le toma arreglarlo.

"….me vas a esperar?" pregunta él, confundido y la verdad no le culpo….tenemos mucho de qué conversar y aclarar sobre lo que acaba de suceder…..

"Sí. No querías ir al cine? Bueno, iremos allí después de pasar por la pastelería, como planeaste….No necesitas los cupones. Yo pagaré por ambos. Allí y en el cine, así que no te demores…..Espero que tengas alguna película en mente pues yo no sé que estarán estrenando…." No busco eximir mis culpas con dinero, así que espero que no crea que por eso voy a pagar por todo. Sólo creo que es lo justo y correcto, y además….necesito tiempo….

Si no ha sucedido nada entre Rin y yo estos meses que llevamos juntos, es muy probable que nada ocurra el poco tiempo que nos queda….el que ninguno de los dos haya dado el primer paso en tanto tiempo debe significar algo, verdad?...no lo sé, pero de todos modos ya no estoy tan seguro que valga la pena arriesgar nuestra amistad por algo que muy posiblemente esté destinado a fracasar. Rin se va a ir y, siendo sincero conmigo mismo, no creo que sea capaz de aguantar otros 5 años separados, menos si estamos en una relación….y lo primero que tendría aclarara sería el asunto con Nanase. Aún si Rin dijera amarme, si en verdad sólo me ve como una segunda opción, prefiero que dejemos todo como está.

Y aún sabiendo todo eso, tener a Rin en mi vida me hace sentir tantas cosas….las mismas cosas que, al parecer, Kisumi siente por mí, y que no sé si pueda corresponder, aún si Rin y yo no iniciamos una relación. Sin embargo, tengo la obligación aclararle esto al menos. Definitivamente besarle me gustó más de lo que hubiera imaginado, y es la primera vez que deseo tanto a alguien que no sea Rin, sin embargo no estoy seguro que pueda llegar a más pues todavía tengo muy presente a Rin…Debo tener mucho cuidado cuando le explique las circunstancias en que se dieron las cosas, pues no deseo lastimar a Kisumi….no quiero que sienta que no me importa pues no es así…..

Por qué todo tiene que ser tan complicado?…No deseo lastimarle, pero tampoco quiero mentirle….Él se merece al menos la verdad, además de una disculpa. Aunque haya estado atribulado por muchas cosas, no debí actuar así. Por qué lo hice? Kisumi me va a odiar cuando lo explique todo, estoy seguro….Aunque posiblemente sea un error salir con Kisumi en este momento, necesitamos hablar….además….conversar con él siempre me ha hecho bien, así que espero que podamos hacer siquiera eso en lo que seguramente será nuestra última salida de amigos…..

* * *

><p><em>Pensaba dejarlo como oneshot, pero a medida que lo iba escribiendo ya iba teniendo la idea de lo que sucedería en un segundo capítulo, así que haré una segunda parte….cuán pronto? Bueno, depende de la acogida supongo, pues hay otros proyecto que debo continuar :)<em>

_Gracias por leer! Hasta pronto!_


	2. Chapter 2: Fixing things

_ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi_

* * *

><p><strong>Kisumi's POV<strong>

"….y, bueno, eso fue lo que pasó…..Sé que no es excusa. Reconozco que actué equivocadamente y además te juzgué mal, así que….lo siento, Kisumi…."

Finaliza Sousuke, en el tono serio que le caracteriza, pero todavía con ese aire de abatimiento nada propio de él y que sólo usa cuando se disculpa por algo…..lo cual no pasa seguido.… Sousuke está parado a mi lado, a las afueras del cine, semi-apoyado al igual que yo en un lado de la edificación, lejos de la multitud que entra y sale del lugar. La película terminó hace un rato, y aunque conseguí que se relajara un poco y se concentrara en la pantalla (y antes de eso en comer los cupcakes que ordené en la pastelería), después fue imposible…..Sousuke ya estaba listo para hablar sobre lo que pasó en mi casa y no iba a postergarlo más.

"….ya veo…." Muchas de las cosas que me acaba de decir no me han caído como sorpresa, así que no muestro ninguna. Estoy más interesado en lo sincero que ha sido al disculparse…..Él no es de disculparse por cosas que considera ya no tienen importancia o por decir lo que piensa, sin embargo en verdad debe querer arreglar las cosas conmigo si está actuando de esta manera…..Esto me hace sentir bien por dentro….que nuestra amistad signifique tanto para él…..

"….no estás enfadado? Acaso no piensas gritarme siquiera? Tú estabas siendo amable conmigo y yo tomé ventaja de la situación egoístamente….Te besé a la fuerza y tenía planes de hacer mucho más que eso contigo…..Entendería inclusive si quisieras golpearme….." mmmm….interesante~…..

"Eso es algo que Rin haría, no?~ Lamento no poder complacerte, Sousuke~ La violencia no va conmigo….Y aunque estuviera muy molesto contigo, tendría que pasar mucho más que esto para que me provocara gritarte o lanzarte cosas….No hiciste nada malo, y aún así te sientes mal por eso. Por qué me molestaría?"

Sousuke me mira de lado, confundido, y hasta un poco molesto. Qué? Acaso dije algo indebido? Lo único que se me ocurre es que no me entiende pues no estoy haciendo ni diciendo lo que Rin haría…..Rin es muy bueno verbalizando su enojo y otras emociones. Supongo que necesito explicarme más para darme a entender.

"Es verdad que me sorprendió que me besaras, pero tú no me forzaste a nada…..Desde hace mucho tiempo que he querido que lo hagas, sabes? Que me beses…..Por eso te correspondí, sin embargo…..jamás mostraste estar interesado en mí de ese modo, por lo que no imaginé que harías algo así, ni que mucho menos quisieras más que eso…..De haberlo sabido, no te habría permitido echarme en mi cama. Contrario a lo que puedas pensar, yo no suelo invitar a gente a mi habitación, salvo que les conozca de tiempo y confíe en ellos….como tú…."

Sousuke entiende perfectamente esta vez, sin embargo mis palabras no tienen un efecto tranquilizador sobre él…..ahora parece consternado. Ojalá no piense que le estoy acusando de algo. Yo confío en él y lo acontecido no ha disminuido la confianza que le tengo.

"No pongas esa cara. Yo nunca he ocultado que me gustas y soy consciente de los rumores sobre mí que circulan por allí. Que te dejaras llevar por eso no te hace un mal tipo, Sousuke~ Si de verdad tu intención era únicamente aprovecharte de mí, podrías haberme ignorado y yo no hubiese podido detenerte. No soy un enclenque, pero tu estás en un nivel completamente distinto en fuerza…..No todos son así de buenos como tú, sabes? Eso demuestra que en verdad te importo."

"Claro que me importas. Somos amigos, Kisumi. Y qué quieres decir con que no todos son como yo? Alguien te ha obligado a hacer algo que no has querido?!"

Quien no le conociera pensaría que está listo para lanzar un ataque. Sus ojos turquesas se oscurecen de repente, y cualquier otro pensaría que está furioso conmigo por cómo me mira duramente, apretando los puños, conteniéndose. La sonrisa en mi rostro no desaparece, en un intento por mantener el ambiente casi relajado de antes. Podría contarle de la vez que nos vimos en el hospital, cómo fue que me lesioné la muñeca, pero mejor no lo hago. Si bien no mentí cuando me preguntó sobre ello, explicando que me lesioné durante un partido, tampoco fue toda la verdad.

Un mal movimiento produjo que mi muñeca se inflamara por un golpe. Dolió mucho, pero ya estaba recuperándome cuando Kioshi, un miembro del club de lucha, me la torció. Kioshi me acorraló en los vestidores cuando ya no había nadie, y trató de aliviar su frustración sexual conmigo. Yo me defendí como pude, pero no era rival para un tipo como él. Afortunadamente, el bruto de Kioshi se asustó cuando me torció la muñeca buscando inmovilizarme y yo grité. Pensé que me la había roto por el sonido que hizo al doblármela, pero aunque no fue así igual dolió horrores…Desde entonces Kioshi no ha buscado acercarse a mí nuevamente.

Esa fue la peor experiencia que he tenido al ser abordado por un chico, y por la expresión amenazadora que está poniendo Sousuke ahora, lo mejor es que no le cuente nada sobre eso….por lo menos no en este momento. Si todavía sintiera que estoy en peligro, entonces estaría inclinado a hacerlo, pero ya no es así….Además del susto que se llevó, creo que Kioshi tiene miedo de que le vaya a delatar y por eso mantiene su distancia. Un alivio.

"Algo así, pero nada muy grave. Las chicas pueden ser muy insistentes, y las más avezadas me han robado algún beso. Los chicos por otro lado….muchos se creen en la libertad de tocarme más de la cuenta, y no toman un no por respuesta. Afortunadamente eso no pasa seguido pues mi altura juega a mi favor generalmente, y no llega más lejos pues, como te dije, no soy un enclenque….Por qué? Estás celoso?~"

Sousuke me mira severamente ahora, parándose más rígidamente casi delante de mí, cerca, como exigiéndome respuestas con la mirada, y entonces sé que no le ha gustado lo último que acabo de decir. Sé que no tiene razones para sentirse celoso, y que su molestia viene más bien de la actitud protectora que siempre ha tenido respecto a las personas que le importan. Rin en primer lugar, pero también se ha portado antes así conmigo, y por supuesto con Gou. Ha sido así desde que era un niño, sólo que ahora no sé que pueda ser capaz de hacer si le cuento en qué manera tal o cual persona me forzó a algo cuando él no estaba *mirando*. No tiene caso que se ponga así pues no es su culpa que no estudiemos más juntos….

"Eso no es algo para tomar a la ligera, Kisumi."

Sousuke no es violento, pero estoy seguro que es capaz de serlo si la situación se presenta, en especial si es para defender a algunos de sus amigos. Usualmente sólo necesita mostrarse imponente, haciendo uso de lo grande que es, y lanzar esa mirada asesina que a veces pone, para intimidar a otros. Lo más que le he visto hacer es gritar o empujar a alguien que ha querido causar problemas, cuando éramos más jóvenes. Ahora no sé lo que sería capaz de hacer….aunque no me cogió muy fuerte de la muñeca cuando estábamos en mi cama, puedo decir que sus músculos no son pura pantalla…..en verdad hay fuerza allí.

"Y no lo hago. De verdad. Es a causa de ello que se generan esos rumores que escuchaste, por eso trato a evitarlos a toda costa. Los que no obtienen lo que quieren de mí son los que más hablan, por lo que he aprendido a tener más cuidado con quien me relaciono….Sólo estoy diciendo que tú nunca has sido alguien de quien debe cuidarme, Sousuke…."

No en ese sentido al menos. Por más enfadado que Sousuke esté conmigo, estoy seguro que jamás me golpearía. Es más gentil de lo que su intimidante exterior sugiere, y aunque se haya dejado llevar por un impulso allá en mi cuarto, nunca fue su intención hacerme daño. Ahora se siente culpable aunque se portó bien al final, y no quiero que eso le quite las ganas de actuar impulsivamente de vez en cuando….Si no lo hubiera hecho, no habría recibido ese fantástico beso suyo, además…..Sousuke siempre piensa mucho las cosas, las planea y analiza mucho, así que es agradable verle hacer lo opuesto de vez en cuando…y mucho más si yo soy el responsable de ello.

Él es una buena persona…..pero de lo que sí he debido cuidarme a su alrededor es a no hacerme ilusiones respecto a él. Incluso ahora, a pesar del beso, sería tonto de mi parte ilusionarme con la idea de que Sousuke quiera convertirse en algo más que mi amigo.

"….tal vez no, antes…."

Su actitud desafiante cambia en un instante a la apocada de hace un rato. A pesar de lo que hemos conversado todavía cree que lo sucedido ha resquebrajado nuestra amistad…o tal vez lo que en verdad teme es que yo ahora me sienta distinto respecto a él a causa de lo acontecido. Que le tema o que ya no confíe tanto en él como antes. Eso no está bien…. Sin poder resistirlo, y sonriendo para mí, extiendo mi mano hasta su mejilla, atrapándola entre mis dedos para luego tirar de ella hacia fuera, suavemente. Se ve gracioso~ Como esperaba, Sousuke no atina a reaccionar y se muestra perplejo. Supongo que no muchos se atreverían a hacerle algo como esto~

"Tonto Sousuke~ si pensara así, no habría aceptado venir contigo aquí luego de lo que pasó en mi cuarto…."

Sus ojos de sorpresa cambian a su usual ceño fruncido, para luego retirar mi mano de su cara. Sousuke nunca se sonroja, y ésta vez no es la excepción, pero al menos puedo deleitarme en la manera en que su mano sujeta la mía un tiempo más de lo requerido luego de que la aleja de su mejilla….además….aunque luce un poco molesto, no ha apartado mi mano con fuerza, más bien ha sido delicado al respecto y eso es lo más cercano que estaré de saber que le he abochornado. Pronto se recompone y sus ojos recuperan su calma usual.

"Ahora que lo pienso, cuando te dije para salir, simplemente aceptaste. No hiciste preguntas ni nada. Lo más lógico era que me pidieras explicaciones y te rehusaras a ir hasta tenerlas. Por qué no hiciste nada?"

Lo lógico, dice?...Mmmm…sí, supongo que sí, sin embargo él tampoco hizo algo muy lógico. Quién invita a una cita a alguien con quien hace poco ha querido tener sexo en su cama? Sin ser pareja y sin explicarse ni nada? Yo entendía que Sousuke todavía estaba ordenando sus ideas sobre lo que había sucedido y no quise presionarlo, pero la situación era de por sí extraña…..Además, prefería eso a que se marchara, dejándome solo.….Si hubiese hecho aquello, sí habría protestado y pedido explicaciones…..

"Parecías muy alterado en ese momento. Casi podía oír los pensamientos que te atormentaban jeje~ Suponía que hablaríamos luego, así que decidí esperar hasta que estuvieras listo, para poder aprovechar al máximo nuestra primera cita~~"

"..c-cita?...de qué estás hablando?!" sí, suponía que él no había caído en cuenta de eso~ Me encanta la cara confundida que pone.

"A ver….Me invitaste a comer y luego al cine. Pagaste por todo y me dejaste escoger lo que quería. De eso se trata básicamente una cita~"

Sousuke abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra sin haber pronunciado palabra. Luce tan perdido. Me dan ganas de besarle~ Me gustaría atormentarle un rato más, pero más bien decido apiadarme de él.

"No te preocupes, Sousuke. Sé que en verdad sólo me invitaste a salir porque te sentías mal por mí. Querías compensarme por lo que había pasado dándome lo que te había pedido antes….Yo sé que no me amas, así que tranquilo. No espero que se vuelva a repetir, pero quiero que sepas que me divertí mucho~…."

Intento sonreír y mantener mi tono alegre, pero no sé si lo estaré consiguiendo. Es verdad que desde un principio supe que no debía ilusionarme con él, debido a Rin; sin embargo es imposible no sentir nada ni perderse en el momento cuando te besan así. En ese momento Rin no existía y Sousuke me quería a mí…..Cuando una fantasía se materializa es difícil no dejarse llevar y creer en lo imposible….Por suerte lo que pasó después me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

El silencio de Sousuke y la cara de arrepentimiento que pone sólo me confirman lo que ya sé…..Se siente mal por haberme besado pues su intención nunca fue engañarme haciéndome creer cosas que no son. Estaba listo para tener sexo conmigo pensando que eso era lo único que quería de él….y ahora que sabe la verdad, se siente mal pues no puede darme lo que en verdad quiero de él….Lamenta lo sucedido y no deseo eso, pues yo no lo lamento.

"Pones la cara más adorable cuando te sientes culpable. Lo sabías?~ Deberías poner esa cara frente a Rin más seguido, así sus peleas terminarían más rápido. No hay manera que él se resista a verte así~"

A la mención de Rin, sus ojos parecen salir del trance en que estaban, y voltea a ver a otro lado, apartándose un poco de mí…seguramente recién dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro. La culpa desaparece y es remplazaba por confusión y duda…..mmm….

"Hablando de Rin…..todavía no entiendo por qué no has hecho nada para ganártelo. Viniste desde Tokio para estar con él, así que es obvio que Rin todavía sigue siendo muy importante para ti, a pesar de los 5 años de separación. Si fueran pareja, tal vez Rin lo pensaría dos veces antes de ir con Haruka de viaje. Por eso no entiendo por qué no has dicho ni hecho nada todavía…."

Sousuke hace algo parecido a un gesto cargado de sorna. Quiere contenerlo, pero no lo consigue del todo. Uh? He dicho algo que amerite eso? No lo creo…Sousuke no podrá prohibirle a Rin que vea a Haruka pues son amigos, pero si Rin supiera cómo se siente Sousuke al respecto, conversarían sobre el tema y Sousuke no se sentiría tan fastidiado por la cercanía de ambos si Rin le convence que puede confiar en él y que en verdad no siente nada por Haruka. Aunque de todos modos sería incómodo para cualquiera si tu pareja se fuese de viaje con la persona con la que ha tenido una fijación desde la infancia. A mí me incomodaría por lo menos, y no me considero una persona extremadamente celosa o insegura…..

"….es complicado…..No puedo simplemente decírselo, pues no deseo estropear nuestra amistad, y eso es lo que ocurrirá si Rin no siente lo mismo que yo…..y tampoco estoy completamente seguro de si lo que siento es esa clase de afecto por él, así qué ponerlo en palabras posiblemente haga todo más confuso y empeore las cosas….Como te dije: es complicado…."

Uh? Ésa si es una novedad para mí. Sousuke no está seguro de lo que siente por Rin? Bueno, de Rin podría imaginármelo pues desde niño siempre ha sido despistado respecto a cómo se sienten las personas a su alrededor, o cómo sus acciones afectan a otros, así que no creo que se haya tomado el tiempo para reflexionar cómo él se siente en verdad respecto a los demás, pero Sousuke…..desde hace mucho he dado por sentado que él ama a Rin….habré estado equivocado?

"Si te resulta tan difícil conversarlo, por qué mejor no haces otra cosa? Besa a Rin. Transmítele en el beso lo que no puedes en palabras. Así descubrirás fácilmente lo que sientes por él y también lo que Rin siente por ti, dependiendo de cómo reaccione…..Podrán hablar después."

Tal vez esto no juegue a mi favor, pero tampoco pienso hacer algo que perjudique la felicidad de mis amigos. Es un consejo sincero el que le estoy dando. Si en verdad son el uno para el otro, entonces aunque decidiese interferir no cambiaría nada. Prefiero que Sousuke y yo sigamos como amigos, a que se vuelva mi pareja, con engaños…..no podría ser feliz a su lado sabiendo que él no me ama y sigue pensando en alguien más. Posiblemente sólo necesitan un poco de ayuda en la dirección indicada….y como ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso, entonces es mi obligación, como amigo, convencer a Sousuke de que tome la iniciativa…..lo que suceda después será lo que tenga que suceder.

"No puedo hacer eso! Además, cómo haría para besarle en primer lugar?! Y eso sólo servirá para malograr las cosas entre nosotros si no resulta como quiero." Exclama exaltado mi amigo, como si la idea le resultara absurda…curioso….Acaso durante los meses de convivencia nunca ha pensado en besar a Rin?...mmm….Sousuke siempre ha sido alguien de acción, así que no entiendo por qué se comporta así….aunque en lo que se refiere a Rin siempre ha sido distinto.

Aprovecho su inquietud para acercarme a él lo suficiente como para sentir su respiración en mi cara, colocando mis manos sobre la parte superior de su torso, cerca de sus hombros. Inmediatamente su atención se centra por completo en mí. Sousuke no me aparta así que no puedo resistirme a provocarle un poco.

"…Te recuerdo que no tuviste problemas para besarme, Sousuke….y tenías mucho más en mente que sólo eso~"

Debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que me siguiera el juego aquella vez, pues nunca antes lo había hecho, mostrando un lado seductor que no le conocía…..me puso nervioso en ese momento, pero no creí que significara algo y seguí igual que siempre, hasta que Sousuke cogió mi muñeca y, usando esa voz grave suya, me expresara sugestivamente que _podía hacer algo más por él_…a pesar de eso, nada me hubiera preparado para el beso que vino después…..

"….eso fue- es diferente…." Suena firme, pero titubea un poco….y no me aparta aún…No parece nervioso, si no más bien como si esperara por algo. Oh!

"Porque no soy Rin? Bueno, justamente por eso no creo que un beso vaya a estropear algo entre ustedes aún si él no te corresponde. Ustedes son mejores amigos, un beso no va a terminar con eso. Si Rin se siente del mismo modo que tú ahora, de hecho aliviará las cosas entre ustedes dos….quién sabe….hasta pueden descubrir más cosas de las que habían imaginado en un principio~…." Su semblante cambia a uno más adusto, pero su mano rozando ligeramente mi costado me dice que no le incomoda tenerme así.

"Si te refieres a la impresión equivocada que tenía de ti, ya te dije que lo lamentaba y-"

"no….no me refería a eso…" No puedo resistirme a dejar pasar esta oportunidad y, colocando una mano en su nuca, le cojo en un beso.

Los dedos que tengo en su nuca casi no ejercen presión allí, y se dedican más bien a acariciarle. Sousuke es quien, cuando me ve acercarme tanto a él, inclina su cabeza hacia a delante para permitir que junte mis labios a los suyos. No sé si lo hace conscientemente, pero sólo me atreví a besarle justamente porque todo parecía indicar que eso era lo que quería…..él estaba esperando por esto….Cómo no voy a complacerle? Aunque el buen juicio me diga que no es lo mejor.

Al principio, Sousuke sólo se deja hacer, pero a los pocos segundos corresponde al beso, colocando sus manos sobre mi cintura, pegándome un poco más hacia él, muy suavemente. El beso no se parece en nada al primero que compartimos. Este es lento y más tierno que apasionado. Además Sousuke me deja llevar el ritmo mientras silenciosamente me pide que prosiga, presionando un poco mi cintura con sus dedos. No es sino hasta que él busca profundizar el beso que lo doy por terminado.

Le aparto despacio, colocando una mano en su pecho y él no opone resistencia, permitiendo que me aleje, dejando ir mi cintura. Mi corazón late muy aprisa, siento que la cara me arde un poco, y ya estoy empezando a extrañar el calor de su cuerpo, pero hubiese sido una equivocación continuar.

"Ves? No es tan complicado…Y si nosotros podemos seguir siendo amigos después de esto, con mayor razón, tú y Rin…..Tal vez las cosas sean algo extrañas al inicio, pero lo cierto es que sólo depende de ustedes dos el que vuelvan a la normalidad….." Estoy seguro que Sousuke entiende que lo mismo va para nosotros dos. Si queremos mantener nuestra amistad, sólo debemos dejar esto atrás.

"Te prometo que todo va a estar bien~ Por mi parte, descubrí que 1)te sientes atraído físicamente a mí, 2)que te gustan mucho mis masajes, y 3)que eres muy bueno besando….Me quitaste el aliento y eso no me había pasado antes, así que Rin va a quedar satisfecho en ese aspecto~…" Sousuke no hace ningún comentario sobre lo que acabo de decir, pero sí se lleva una mano a la nuca, demostrando que le he hecho sentir incómodo, rompiendo efectivamente el ambiente de hace poco.

"Pero ni siquiera por eso te iba a permitir meterte en mis pantalones tan pronto, Sousuke~ Ya te dije, no lo he hecho antes. Mi experiencia previa no pasa de besos y varias cosas que involucran el uso de las manos, pero nada más…..Por lo que sé, lo otro duele, y mucho si no se tiene cuidado….eso me asusta un poco…No me gusta el dolor, sabes?…."

"Demasiada información, Kisumi…." Se queja el ingrato, desviando la vista a otra parte. Le saco la lengua a modo de juego. Tal vez no me importe lo que otras personas digan de mí, pero sí lo que piensan mis amigos. Me dolió un poco que Sousuke, conociéndome el tiempo que me conoce, creyera en esos rumores que circular sobre mí…Ésta es mi manera de cobrársela, dejándole en claro como son las cosas.

Mi celular me avisa que tengo un mensaje…..es de Hayato! Me pregunta si ya estoy regresando a la casa pues falta poco para que la cena esté lista. Oh! mis padres y él ya deben haber regresado de ver a mis tías! Le explico a Sousuke que debo irme pues me están esperando en casa. Él pareciera que desea decir algo, pero al final sólo me da un monótono "ok". Pregunta si quiero que me acompañe, y le respondo que no…..Sé que dije que lo sucedido no cambiaría las cosas entre nosotros, pero en este momento si es extraño….Es mejor que se vaya ahora pues no confío en mi mismo en este momento y no deseo verle partir, con la idea de que en unos días volverá a ver a Rin para resolver las cosas entre ellos.

"Si quieres conversar, tienes mi número…Nos vemos, Sousuke~" No espero por la respuesta de Sousuke, y más bien me doy media vuelta y empiezo a caminar a casa. No me doy cuenta de lo agitado que estoy sino hasta después de caminar varias cuadras. Afortunadamente consigo calmarme lo que resta del camino y cuando entro por la puerta de mi casa, me siento casi normal.

Hayato me recibe con un abrazo, y eso me saca una sonrisa. La cena transcurre con normalidad, en el tono alegre que caracteriza las cenas con mi familia, y no es hasta que me encuentro solo, lavando los platos, que empiezo a pensar en todo lo que ha pasado hoy. No soy un soñador, así que pensando realísticamente llego a la conclusión de que pueda ser que no vuelva a saber de Sousuke, especialmente si las cosas entre Rin y él se resuelven, pues querrá olvidarse sobre lo de hoy…..y si no funciona, igual no creo que me contacte pronto. No lo ha hecho en todo este tiempo, a pesar de siempre haber tenido mi número, y tendrá muchas mas razones para evitarme si, cuando llegue a su casa, concluya que sería muy incómodo para él volver a encararme, a pesar de que he querido hacerle ver lo contrario.

"Ocurre algo, Ni-chan?" la voz tímida de Hayato me saca de mis pensamientos. Me hace feliz que se preocupe por mí, pero todavía es muy niño….no es necesario que se complique la vida con mis asuntos.

"No es nada, Hayato. Por qué mejor no me cuentas sobre tu día? Qué hiciste en casa de nuestras tías?" está en manos de Sousuke si volvemos a vernos pronto después de esto…..Le dije que podía llamarme, así que está claro que yo quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…..y él dijo que yo le importaba justamente porque lo éramos…..

* * *

><p>La graduación ha terminado, y ya todos deben estar dirigiéndose a sus casas. Ya me he despedido de mis amigos y compañeros de equipo, y aunque tenemos planes para vernos más tarde, en este momento me encuentro solo en la cancha de basquetbol, lanzando los balones que tengo a mi derecha al aro, hasta el momento encestando todos ellos. El entrenador me pidió que cerrara con llave el armario pues a él se le había olvidado, y fue entonces que decidí sacar los balones para pasar el rato….supongo que me siento nostálgico pues no creo que juegue mucho basquetbol ahora que la secundaria ha terminado….otras obligaciones tomarán su lugar dado que no he sido reclutado para jugar este deporte en alguna universidad.<p>

Si bien no jugaba para convertirme en jugador profesional, no me oponía a la idea de serlo…simplemente no se dio, y ahora debo dejar eso de lado para dedicarme a lo que haré con el resto de mi vida….No lo abandonaré por completo, desde luego, pero ya no será como todos estos años que han pasado…..es triste, supongo. Así como es triste que no haya vuelto a ver ni sabido nada de Sousuke desde hace 7 semanas…desde el beso….Ya no espero que se comunique conmigo, pero no puedo evitar pensar sobre ello hoy…..Sin importar lo que haya pasado conmigo o con Rin, qué le costaba a Sousuke enviarme un mensaje de texto siquiera? Un hola? Él dijo que éramos amigos y suponía que le gustaría que siguiéramos siéndolo a pesar de todo…..no sé…..Tampoco sé bien lo que haré ahora que me he graduado de secundaria, pero sé que será lejos de aquí, lejos de Iwatobi. Posiblemente no me vaya de inmediato, sin embargo así será, y eso me tiene abatido.

Otra canasta. Modestia aparte, soy muy bueno en los tiros libres~ por eso no entiendo cómo pude fallar durante aquel partido….fue una vez únicamente, pero igual no debí haber fallado….fue un punto importante….Tan concentrado estoy en esto, que no atino a reaccionar cuando alguien se para a mi lado y lanza una de las pelotas al aro. La pelota entra con algo de dificultad pero lo hace, y yo sólo me quedo allí mirando cómo rebota en el suelo una vez que cae.

"No lo hice tan mal, no? Claro que es muy diferente cuando, en medio de un partido, hay otras personas tratando de quitarte el balón…."

Sé de quien se trata con sólo oír su voz, pero no me convenzo del todo hasta que volteo a verle. Sousuke luce igual que la última vez que le vi –lo cual es lógico pues nadie puede cambiar mucho en 7 semanas- y aunque en otra ocasión hubiese ido a él para abrazarle, la sorpresa que siento me mantiene clavado en el suelo. Qué hace aquí?...Recuerdo que el día en que llevé a Hayato a Tokio para ver competir a Makoto con los demás chicos en los Nacionales, tenía ganas de ver a Sousuke.

No pensaba ir a hablarle ni acercarme a él, pues sabía bien que ése día volvería Rin de Australia con Haruka, y Sousuke necesitaba tiempo para aclarar el asunto con él….pero cómo ansiaba verle. Estuve buscándole todo el tiempo que estuvimos allí, desde donde estaba sentado junto a Hayato. Llegué a ver a Rin varias veces –de lejos- y en una ocasión le vi conversando con alguien de espaldas a mí. Se trataba de Sousuke, sin embargo sólo le vi de espaldas y por unos pocos segundos. No me acerqué a conversar con ninguno de ellos, y luego de despedirnos de Makoto y Haruka, volvimos a casa con Hayato.

En cambio ahora Sousuke está parado a mi lado, a un brazo de distancia, y aunque ya me había dicho que esto no pasaría, mi corazón empieza a latir con fuerza al presenciar lo improbable….._No te hagas ideas, Kisumi_….me digo a mí mismo, buscando calmarme, pues ya he repasado varias veces lo que podría significar una situación como ésta….volver a ver a Sousuke después de que ya haya arreglado el asunto con Rin…..y las probabilidades de que sea por algo bueno para mí son muy remotas…así como las probabilidades de que me volviera a cruzar con Sousuke no por oportunidad, sino por su propia voluntad….que él viniera a buscarme….y eso es lo que acaba de suceder….Cuando ya pensaba que no volvería a saber de él, ocurre esto…..fueron 7 semanas!...

"Kisumi?...mmmm….si estoy interrumpiendo algo puedo esperar afuera a que termines…..pero no sé que debería hacer si estas molesto conmigo…."

….Uh? Por qué Sousuke cree que estoy molesto con él?...ok, pueda ser que sí estoy un poco molesto con él por no contactarme en 7 semanas, pero no creo estarlo demostrando….o sí? Seguro lo dice porque no he dicho nada desde que llegara….Mejor arreglo eso pronto, pues no tengo razones para estar molesto….Sousuke y yo hemos pasado más tiempo que eso sin comunicarnos desde que dejáramos de estudiar en la misma escuela….y eso fue hace bastantes años…..Realmente me estoy portando extraño hoy….

"No estoy haciendo nada importante. Sólo tengo que meter estos balones en el armario y cerrar con llave antes de retirarme." Quiero tomar las cosas con calma pero es un poco difícil pues no esperaba verle hoy, aquí, así que me concentro únicamente en la parte de mí que está feliz de verle…..pues siempre estoy feliz de verle, bajo cualquier circunstancia…..

Sousuke me mira dudoso unos segundos antes de ofrecerse a ayudarme con los balones. Entre los dos recogemos los balones que yacen en el piso, los metemos en el gran cesto de donde los saqué, y luego empujamos el cesto dentro del armario donde guardamos todos los implementos deportivos. Es bastante grande, así que podemos caminar con normalidad allí dentro. Una vez que el cesto está donde le necesito, me dispongo a salir por la puerta, pero no avanzo ni un paso pues Sousuke se para delante de mí, bloqueando mi camino.

"Seguí tu consejo….ya sabes, sobre lo que debía hacer para resolver las cosas entre Rin y yo…." Oh! Entonces Sousuke tomó la iniciativa de besar a Rin….justo lo que le había recomendado…..

"En serio? Creo que es la primera vez que me haces caso~ Y cuándo fue eso?" por extraño que parezca, el que estemos conversando hace que me sienta más relajado de repente, sin importar el tema.

"Cuando regresamos a Samezuka luego de los Nacionales…..No me dijiste que irías con tu hermano a ver la competencia…." Entonces Sousuke nos vio a Hayato y a mí….no sé cómo sentirme acerca de que haya decidido no buscarme sabiendo que estaba allí, pero sería injusto juzgarle por eso pues yo tampoco lo hice.

"Pasaron muchas cosas la última vez que nos vimos….se me pasó~" el recuerdo de aquel día me hace sonreír y la situación actual me obliga a divertirme a expensas de Sousuke, como normalmente haría. Creo que ya me voy recuperando del shock de verle de nuevo.

"Sí, así fue…." En lugar de abochornarse como esperaba que hiciese, Sousuke sonríe de lado, como si el recuerdo le causara satisfacción…..Este lado suyo sólo lo he visto una vez antes, pero me gusta….A pesar de la escasa luz, sus ojos turquesas me miran intensamente y sin reparos, y algo dentro de mí me hace corresponderle del mismo modo.

"Y cómo te fue?" si piensa que es capaz de ponerme nervioso está equivocado. Yo soy quien pone nervioso a otros, especialmente a él. No me va a voltear la mesa.

"Estuvo bien….."

"….sólo bien?..." Ouch! Espero que no le haya dicho eso a Rin….tal vez Sousuke no ha podido comunicarse conmigo pues ha estado internado en un hospital o algo así. Rin, que yo sepa, no tiene una amplia experiencia en estas cosas, pero cualquiera se ofendería con un comentario así, venga de quien venga, menos de Sousuke. Incluso si fuese el primer beso de Rin, por sólo tratarse de Rin debería haber sido algo más que _bien_ para Sousuke. No entiendo.

"Bueno, fue emocionante al principio. No sabía que pasaría. Era algo nuevo entre él y yo…Se sintió bien besar a Rin, especialmente cuando él comenzó a corresponder el beso, pero…también fue mmm distinto…." Distinto a qué? Si me está queriendo decir que se sintió diferente por la inexperiencia de Rin voy a pegarle (tanto como pegarle no, tal vez un lapo en la nuca). Eso sería cruel! Los nervios de hacer eso por primera vez pueden jugar en tu contra. Además….el beso en sí no era lo importante, sino los sentimientos de por medio.

"Tendrás que ser más claro pues no sé si te estoy entendiendo bien. Cuando dices distinto te refieres a…"

"A que fue distinto….extraño…raro….Al principio no, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, sentía como si estuviera besando a mi hermano. Yo no tengo hermanos, y si los tuviera no me besaría así con ellos, pero estoy seguro que si lo hiciese se sentiría igual de extraño….." No sé bien por qué, pero encuentro toda la situación graciosa y empiezo a reírme. No muy fuerte, pero lo hago. Tal vez se deba a la cara que pone Sousuke cuando me cuenta esto, algo entre avergonzado y mortificado.

"Ey, no te rías, Kisumi….Ha sido el momento más incómodo de mi vida, y como no lo había anticipado, no tenía idea de qué hacer después…..No tuvo nada de gracioso…." No puedo verle a la cara, pero el tono de su voz me dice que en verdad no le molesta que me ría….hasta podría apostar que está sonriendo. De todas formas busco calmarme y dejo de reírme al poco rato.

"Perdón, es que no esperaba eso…Cómo reaccionó Rin?" me ha dicho que correspondió al beso, así que…..más o menos bien? No sé.

"Rin tampoco sabía qué decir, pero fue el primero en afirmar que se sintió extraño, así que afortunadamente no tuve que hacerlo. Fue incómodo al inicio. No discutimos pues ambos nos sentíamos igual, por lo que conversamos tranquilamente sobre ello, y acordamos no volver a mencionar el asunto nunca más, así que no debería estar contándotelo, pero-…..En fin, tenías razón, no dejamos de ser amigos por eso y las cosas han estado bien entre nosotros estas semanas. De hecho, en 4 días parte a Australia y voy a ir a despedirle al aeropuerto, junto a Gou y su mamá.…."

_Como una familia_…es lo que se me cruza por la cabeza. Quiero estar molesto por el hecho de que todo haya salido bien….no cómo esperaba en un inicio, pero bien…..y que aún así no me haya llamado, sin embargo hay demasiada información que debo procesar al momento. Entonces Sousuke ama a Rin como yo amo a Hayato. Por eso siempre ha sido muy protector con él y ha querido estar a su lado y le hace tan feliz…..acaso siempre fue así y no me di cuenta? O es algo que ha cambiado con el tiempo? No lo sé….y creo que ellos tampoco lo sabían hasta hace poco….

"Entonces ya no tienes problema con que Rin pase tiempo junto a Haruka?" quiero preguntar si ya no siente celos, pero por algún motivo no puedo, aunque la idea es la misma, sólo que dicha de otra forma. Sousuke hace una mueca y frunce el ceño, más no luce enojado.

"Nanase no me agrada como amigo o cualquier otra cosa de Rin, pero mientras no se interponga entre Rin y su sueño, lo dejaré pasar. Rin necesita de sus amigos…todos sus amigos….para superarse y no rendirse, así que eso incluye a Nanase. No puedo cambiarlo. Es por el bien de Rin. Además….ahora que habrá un océano de distancia entre ambos, las oportunidades de que se vean serán muy pocas, así que todo está bajo control…." (Sousuke no sabe que ahora existe Skype? Mmmm…Mejor se lo menciono en otro momento)

Tal vez sea por lo que ha dicho antes, pero ahora que escucho hablar a Sousuke, en lugar de celos lo que veo es la preocupación que un padre o hermano mayor mostraría sobre las amistades de su engreído. Alejar a quienes consideran malas influencias…..o distracciones…..Lo encuentro gracioso y tierno n_n

"Entonces no pasó nada en Australia?"

"No diría que nada….Rin consiguió que Nanase tome en serio lo de convertirse en nadador profesional. De hecho, aceptó una oferta que le hizo una universidad en Tokio, para poder estar cerca de Tachibana…..Rin dice estar satisfecho con eso…." No quiero preguntar más sobre ello, pues por la cara que pone Sousuke me inclino a pensar que Rin no está tan feliz como afirma. Contento por sus amigos, sí, pero tal vez no tanto por tener que dejar ir a Haruka….pues Haruka quiere estar con Makoto…..Entonces Rin si estuvo interesado en Haruka en algún momento…..Me siento triste por él.

"Bueno, pero no fue para contarte eso que vine a buscarte hoy…." Declara Sousuke, acercándose más a mí. Sus palabras me espabilan en un instante.

"Ahora que lo mencionas….No tenían una reunión los equipos de Samezuka e Iwatobi hoy? Creo que era para que ambos equipos despidieran el año, verdad? Todavía llevas el uniforme…." Sousuke está vistiendo su uniforme deportivo en lugar del de diario, como yo. Ellos tuvieron su ceremonia de graduación ayer, al igual que Iwatobi, y por eso iban a reunirse hoy, a esta hora, los dos equipos…Eso fue lo que me contó Makoto hace algunos días, por teléfono. Claro que olvidó mencionarme que Haruka le seguiría a Tokio…..

"Me retiré temprano…..Rin me dejó ir pues sabía que tenía planes…."

"Planes?"

"Sí, he venido para que tengamos nuestra segunda cita. Esta vez escojo yo a donde ir, pero tú puedes pedir lo que quieras de comer camino allá…." Menciona Sousuke, sonriendo, cogiéndome por sorpresa. No sólo admite que la salida de la otra vez fue una cita, sino también…..quiere repetirlo? Me pregunta si me gusta el acuario, y yo le respondo que es mi favorito. Queda algo lejos de aquí y por eso no lo he visitado en años (falta de tiempo), pero he querido volver desde entonces. Dicen que ahora está más grande, y tiene juegos y muchas cosas más.

"Bueno, allá es a donde vamos. Tachibana me dijo que tanto a ti como a Hayato les gusta. Otro día podemos llevar a tu hermano, pero esta vez me gustaría ir sólo contigo. De acuerdo?" Sousuke habla con Makoto? Le ha estado pidiendo información sobre mí? Debe ser así, porque hace un rato no me preguntó cómo era que yo sabía de la reunión privada de los clubes de natación de Samezuka e Iwatobi, para despedir a los que se gradúan.

"Sousuke, si estás haciendo esto porque no funcionó con Rin y ahora sabes lo que siento por ti, creo que-"

"No es por eso…..Aquel día, en tu habitación, yo también descubrí algo…..me tomó un muy incómodo momento con Rin poder confirmarlo, y siete semanas para descubrir qué debía hacer algo al respecto, pero ahora estoy aquí y lo estoy porque….quiero que tú y yo seamos más que amigos. Besarte no fue extraño, por el contrario…..se sintió natural…..se sintió fantástico. Pensé que sólo se debía a que te encontraba atractivo, pero no pasó lo mismo con Rin, a pesar de que él también lo es y toda la historia que tenemos juntos…..Lo fue porque se trataba de ti…." Sousuke se aproxima más a mí. Me sujeta suavemente de los brazos y no puedo evitar contener la respiración…..

"Rin ha ocupado mi mente por bastante tiempo, por muchas razones, y tal vez por ello confundí las cosas, pero…..no he podido dejar de pensar en ti desde aquel día, y no ha sido por ninguna de las razones que siempre me han ligado a Rin. Tampoco los celos que sentí al imaginarte con alguien más se comparan a los que tenía cuando pensaba en Rin y Nanase…..Lamento que me haya tomado tanto tiempo pensar y reflexionar sobre esto, sólo que-"

"Entonces no sigas haciéndolo…."

Sousuke capta el mensaje, y lo siguiente que siento son sus labios sobre los míos. El beso es apasionado, casi desesperado, como sería el de dos amantes que se han re-encontrado después de mucho tiempo, lo cual es extraño pues no lo somos…..sólo puedo concluir que me ha extrañado tanto como yo a él. Pronto mis manos se posan en su nuca. Una de las suyas baja a mi cintura, mientras que la otra se coloca en mi espalda, empujando un poco, pegando más mi pecho al suyo. Un gemido escapa de mis labios, y Sousuke aprovecha esto para meter su lengua en mi boca…..

Llevo su cabeza hacia adelante, empujándole de la nuca, para profundizar el beso, y Sousuke responde bajando la mano que tiene en mi cintura, hasta mi cadera, presionando un poco….El aire está comenzando a faltarme, pero no tengo intenciones de detenerme aho-

"Shigino! Estás aquí? El profesor pregunta porque no has regresado a devolver la llave del armario!..." la voz de uno de mis compañeros de aula se oye resonar afuera, en la cancha de básquetbol, a algunos metros de donde estamos. Ya me había olvidado de eso! Hace tiempo que debí haber regresado la llave! Sousuke y yo dejamos de besarnos de inmediato, pero no nos separamos.

"Será mejor que salgamos…." Recomiendo, respirando agitadamente, todavía apoyando mis manos en el pecho de Sousuke, sin dejar de sujetar la solapa de su casaca hasta que él me suelta, dando un suspiro como de fastidio…..Yo tampoco estoy muy contento de que nos hayan interrumpido…..

"Yo salgo primero….." responde Sousuke, caminando delante de mí, sin abrir la puerta hasta que he terminado de acomodar mis ropas. Todavía las mejillas me queman, pero no creo que mi compañero de clases deduzca sólo por eso lo que hemos estado haciendo antes.

Sousuke asusta a mi compañero tan sólo mirándole fastidiado, haciendo que se marche sin que tengamos que dar explicaciones. Estoy seguro que el chico debe estar preguntándose qué hace alguien de otra escuela allí, pero igual se retira aunque más tranquilo cuando me ve salir después de Sousuke, y le pido que le diga al profesor que ya voy para allá, con la llave.

Contengo la risa mientras cierro con llave el armario…..siempre me pareció gracioso la manera en que Sousuke es capaz de intimidar a otros de ese modo. Estoy seguro que de aquí en adelante ya no seré abordado frecuentemente como antes ni me veré envuelto en situaciones indeseables como pasó con Kioshi. No si tengo a Sousuke a mi lado~

Camino hasta él y le cojo del brazo, sonriendo….Todavía nos falta hablar lo que pasará después (yo voy a trabajar primero antes de ir a una universidad fuera de Iwatobi. Sousuke no sé), sin embargo no se puede disfrutar del presente angustiándose por el futuro…..hay que ir paso a paso….y por ahora eso nos lleva al lugar de nuestra segunda cita: el acuario~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rhaego, Yumi, <strong>__me alegra que les haya gustado el fic. La parejita deja abierta muchas posibilidades, por eso he disfrutado escribiendo este fic. Gracias por su apoyo :D La parte del masaje, cuando no se sabe primero que se trata de un masaje fue intencional jeje ;)_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Hasta la próxima oportunidad!_


End file.
